


silence

by kunakine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Drugs, Slow Burn, Songfic, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunakine/pseuds/kunakine
Summary: your father is one of the most powerful yakuza leaders in japan. growing up in an environment full of crime and death, you strive to navigate through your traumatic upbringing as you attend college.kuroo tetsurōhas been in and out of your life working under your father. after being assigned to look after you, he’ll be here to stay. together you will learn to overcome fears and break the silence, attempting to build a relationship you both have been yearning for.-a songfic for the song “silence'' by marshmello and khalid.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. i’d rather be a lover than a fighter

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fanfic, so please leave any suggestions or comments. 
> 
> this is also crossposted on wattpad and tumblr (@kunakine)!

you can feel yourself dreaming.

dreaming about your past.

you’re seven years old. a boy that’s a year older with rooster-like hair is holding onto your hand, leading you somewhere. he’s taking you to the top of a hill. it’s spring time in japan. once you both reached the top, you’re overlooking a bunch of cherry blossom trees. it’s beautiful.

your dream shifts, and now you’re ten. at a family business meeting, you see that same boy again. you learn that his name is kuroo tetsurou. he has bruises and scars all over his face. you don’t know the reason why. is he training to work for your father? 

your dream shifts again, and now you’re thirteen. you’re dreaming about one of the worst nights in your life. your family is currently at war with another family, and you got caught in between. rope ties your hands and feet together, cloth damped with blood wraps around your mouth. you can feel the deep cuts in your legs despite being blindfolded. you were being used by the rivaling family as bait. you were in this situation for days. your father was taking too long. once he sees you, he’ll say his delay was “all part of the plan”.

they finally come, initiating a gun fight. all you hear is commotion and loud thumps against the concrete floor. you’re yanked off the floor, being held up by one of the men holding a knife across your neck. he was ready to slit your throat, but you felt yourself drop to the ground before he could.

one gunshot.

two gunshots.

three gunshots.

you woke up in the middle of the night after that nightmare. the gunshots sounded too real, until realizing its fireworks going off outside your window. you let out a loud groan, burying your face into your pillow. looking to the side to check your alarm clock, you read ‘3:12 am.’ a few seconds later, your ringer goes off. it’s one of your father’s men calling you. you roll your eyes just before answering his call.

“hello?” you answer in an annoyed tone while moving to sit up. 

“y/n! the restaurant, now!” after that message, he hangs up. your eyes quickly widen out of surprise. groaning, you mumble, “it’s too early for this.”

after a few more minutes of laying in bed, contemplating life, you get up and start getting ready. staring at your mirror wearing nothing but underwear, you stare at your body. your back is tattooed with an intricate dragon design. you had it done for your 18th birthday this year, and you’re just waiting to get more. 

you throw on black cargo pants and a black turtleneck. usually you would need to show up in some formal type of attire, but as the daughter of the _oyabun_ , you don’t care. just before heading out, you place a colt 1911 pistol in your back pocket. 

you leave your penthouse and decide to ride your motorcycle. you favor it more than your camaro that was gifted by your father. you never drive it, probably because it was gifted by your father. you two don’t have a great relationship. he’s never there for anything important, including birthdays. he’ll just send expensive gifts, thinking it makes up for it. 

as soon as you arrive at the restaurant, you hear loud noises consisting of screams and glass breaking. you rush in to see bodies of men scattered everywhere, assuming they’re your father’s bodyguards because of their uniforms. you have no time to criticize their incompetence. quickly processing what’s going on, you see drunk customers from a rivaling family yelling at the employees, threatening to kill them if they don’t return something. you assume it’s money. 

after scanning the workers, you spot your mother on the ground bleeding out of her stomach. 

you couldn’t believe your eyes. 

your mother was a sweetheart when she was young. she wasn’t a person who stood out alot, and grew up in a peaceful household. your father was very attracted to her, and was set on marriage. you don’t really know much about their ‘love’ story, but all you know was that she was never aware of his lifestyle. by the time she found out, she was already pregnant with you, and made the choice to stay. she accepted the lifestyle she was marrying into, and decided to prove it by becoming in charge of the family restaurant, which is used for many yakuza families to discuss and make deals, all that shit. 

one of the men turned around after hearing your entrance. “what the fuck?” he yells, pulling out his gun in a swift motion. before he could pull the trigger, your bullet gets to him first, hitting right in between his collarbone. you’re just quicker. he collapses, and the rest of the drunk customers start shooting at you. you shoot a couple of bullets at them before diving behind a table to hide.

“where the fuck is he!” you mumble while reloading your gun. your father should have been notified about the commotion by now, especially if it’s happening at the family restaurant.

“stop hiding you fucking bitch!” one of them yells. _tch_. you take a deep breath in before popping out from the side, aiming at their heads. you were able to headshot one of them, using a chair to avoid any incoming bullets. there’s two of them left. just as you thought you shot at them, your pistol already had run out of bullets. 

fuck. 

you eyed a knife at a nearby table. to cause a distraction, you pull the tablecloth off of the table right next to you and throw it up in the air causing your body to be hidden. the two men started to shoot at the cloth, but luckily you already ran towards the knife, flipping tables to shield your body along the way. 

however, time was moving too fast for you to notice the bullet wound in your stomach. you felt a striking pain as you watched your blood leak. your mother was still in your mind. you had to get to her quickly. 

you’re now crouched down against the wall clutching your stomach, watching them step closer. 

“majima y/n was it?” one of them says looking down at you. “your father is the leader of majima-kai,” he laughs. he grabs you by the neck and aggressively slams you against the wall. “i came to visit, hoping to see him here, to ask for the shit he owes me back.” you’re struggling to even let a breath out, and he drops you to the floor leaving your stomach in complete pain. 

“maybe i’ll ask him by using you,” he raises his gun aiming towards your forehead. _fucking hell_ , you think. 

three gunshots go off. 

you’re still alive. the two men fall forward against the wall, and you’re shocked. were you dreaming? near the doorway, you see your father’s bodyguards rushing in. one of them you haven’t seen in a long time—kuroo tetsurou. there he was, lowering his gun after shooting at the men that were just about to kill you. however you have no time to even think about him. you crawl over to your mother’s body, shaking her to wake her up.

“mom, please!” you’re holding her up against your body until you’re interrupted by some of the men. they lift her up and take her away to go to the family hospital. you’re still on both knees, feeling a hand press against your back. it was your father. you look up at him. 

“where the hell were you?” you scream, causing some of the men to look over, including kuroo. 

“calm down y/n,” your father says, placing a hand on your shoulder.

you shove his hand off, “calm down?” you stand up, “how can i calm down when mom might be dead? how can i calm down when you arrived minutes late? how can i calm down when you have such worthless men assigned here?” you’re out of breath from yelling. you let out a groan when you remember the pain in your stomach.

“we’ll talk later.” your father declared, staring down at you with an irritated expression. “take her,” your father demands one of your men. the man leads you to a black van to drive you to the same place your mother was going. due to the tiring incident, you fall asleep. 

your eyes slowly open and see white walls, then realizing you’re in a hospital bed. you look over and see dr. yamazaki. she was someone you were close to. she always tended to you after rough training or missions ever since you were young. this hospital is owned by the family business. your father leads one of the wealthiest yakuza families in japan, and owns many different institutions around the country which is very beneficial.

“hello dear,” dr. yamazaki smiles. “where’s my mother?” you ask, getting straight to the point. she responds, “just in the other room. you are already stitched up and bandaged, but try not to perform any quick movements.” you say your thanks to her as she assists you to your mother’s room. 

through the glass, you see her laying in bed, showing no signs of movement. 

you both walk in, and dr. yamazaki starts to explain her current condition. “although she was shot in the stomach, she hit her head pretty hard against the floor.” you already knew what that meant for her, a coma. “thank you,” you reply. dr. yamazaki leaves the room to give you some time alone. 

a few minutes pass and your father walks in, closing the door behind him.

“i heard about her condition,” he says, standing next to her bed. “she might not wake up for a while.” 

“dad,” you look up at him, “let me enroll in college.” you were hesitant about saying that. your father had a set out plan for you after you graduated highschool, which you just recently did. the plan was that you were going to immediately start training to soon oversee the majima-kai drug trade at one of the family offices. 

however, seeing your mother bedridden made you rethink everything. it was her dream to graduate college and pursue a career in social work, but she never did because she had you. sometimes you blame yourself for it, even if being born was out of your control. right now, you’re blaming yourself for her current health condition. if only you got there a few minutes earlier. 

somehow, you believe attending college will make up for it. graduating college for her. maybe you can surprise her with a diploma or something.

your father takes a deep breath, giving you an unexpected answer. 

“alright.”

your eyes widen. you can’t believe what you just heard. 

“huh?”

“i said alright,” your father retorted.

“bu-but what about my training?” you ask. 

“it will still continue. you will major in business while training at the family office. to make my life easier, your older brother will train you.” you scoff. _older step-brother of an ass_. he’s a few years older than you, and was your father’s kid from a one-night stand before meeting your mother. your relationship wasn’t good at all. you always got into arguments, disagreeing on every aspect regarding the business.

“fine. on one condition though,” you reply, “i will not participate in any missions, at least for the time being,” you sigh. 

your father looks at you dead in the eye and scoffs, “after what you pulled this morning, i wasn’t going to assign you to any anyways. don’t forget the scene you caused earlier at the restaurant.” he gives you one last glare before standing up to leave the room. 

he’s referring to you yelling at him, but you can feel that he was also talking about how you weren’t there in time to save your mother, or weren’t strong enough to kill those two men. it just added more guilt.

two weeks later, it was your first day of college, attending the university of tokyo. your father’s secretary got you enrolled last week through illegal methods. you honestly didn’t really care, as long as you got to leave the world of guns and gore, even if it was only for a few years.

you’re up early to get for class. they’re two long lecture classes today, and you’re not very excited, but you continuously remind yourself why you’re doing it. while picking out your outfit, you have to be very mindful of the large tattoo on your back. you don’t want to make any bad impressions. 

after throwing on a basic outfit with a jacket, you receive a text message from your father’s secretary. _please wait until someone rings your doorbell. your father assigned one of his men to watch you. don’t worry, he’ll be blending in_. 

“ugh.” you let out. having someone follow you around is going to be a pain. next thing you know, you hear the doorbell ring. you open the door to see someone you don’t expect.

kuroo tetsurou. 

“hey y/n.”


	2. cause all my life i’ve been fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this is my first fanfic, so please leave any suggestions or comments.
> 
> this is also crossposted on wattpad and tumblr (@kunakine)!

“kuroo?”

he forms a line with his lips and looks down at the floor, then moving to look at what's inside your penthouse, finally settling his eyes on your face. you feel slightly intimidated because of his height. 

“y/n.”

“are you- are you here to-”

“yea,” he interrupts. “go get your stuff, you’ll be late. i’ll be waiting downstairs.” he blatantly states and walks towards the elevator. your mouth was slightly hanging open because of how straightforward he was. he might not be the same bright person that led you to see cherry blossoms anymore. though it wouldn’t be surprising considering you haven’t seen each other in years. 

you put on your backpack and made your way towards your door. before leaving, you looked at the full body mirror next to it and observed your outfit. _i look pretty normal_ you thought. 

after exiting the elevator to reach floor one, you spot kuroo’s car. through the window, you see one of his hands placed on the steering wheel, and his other hand cupping his face while his elbow is next to the window. 

you’re still surprised that he was the one that showed up at your door. you open the car door and turn the corners of your lips up into a faint smile before sitting down. 

he turns his head towards you. you also turn your head to face him. both of you held eye contact for a few seconds before he said, “seatbelt.”

“hm?” 

“seatbelt,” he states again. you purse your lips, clicking your seatbelt in. kuroo turns his head to face the road and starts driving. you press your head against the window observing the buildings and people you drive by. every once in a while, you’ll quickly glance at him. 

all of a sudden, you’re thinking about your past with kuroo.

the first time you ever saw him was when he took you to the top of the hill when you were seven. it’s a blur on how you first bumped into each other, but all you remember was his hand grabbing onto yours. fast-paced breaths were coming out of your mouth because of all the running, but it was worth it in the end. at the top of the hill, you see an abundant amount of cherry blossom trees. 

“do you like it?” he asks.

you give him the biggest smile. “i love it!” he lets out a small laugh. your smile was very contagious. too bad you don’t show it as much anymore. 

“this is one of my favorite places to visit,” he says, keeping a smile on his face. “why?” you ask. he turns to you and his smile fades slightly, “sometimes i don’t like my house, so i go here to cheer myself up.” it took you a while to get what he meant, but you found yourself relating to his comment. you didn’t like home either. it was always occupied with men in gray suits talking to your father, or your father yelling at someone on a call. but, for some reason you feel comfortable and safe around him, even if you just met. “it’s also my mom’s favorite place. she’s gone though,” he continues to say.

as you were about to console him, you were interrupted when two black vans pulled up behind you. once the doors opened, your names were called.

“y/n,” you hear your father call for you in the back seat, accompanied by your older brother matsu who’s settled in the very last row of the car. you take a look at the boy you spent time and wave goodbye. once you enter the car, the door is closed for you by one of your father’s men. through the window, you see the rooster-haired kid entering the other black van. your car starts driving away. you never got to know his name.

“don’t go wandering off like that again y/n. me having to look for you takes time out of my day, and i’m a busy man.” your father lectures you. you started to feel down. “yea y/n, stop being irresponsible!” matsu shouts. now you’re irritated. 

the next time you saw him was when you were ten at a family business meeting, then learning his name was kuroo tetsurou. bruises covered his face. they even covered his smile. his face looked tired, and honestly yours was too. you only started attending these meetings because your father insisted. around your age, your grandfather started introducing him to this dangerous world, and apparently it should be the same for you.

there was honestly no point of you going since you were young and didn’t understand most of the things that were being discussed. however your father stated that you needed to get used to the environment to prepare yourself when you get older. 

after the meeting, you found time to approach kuroo. 

“uh, hi kuroo!” you smile at him. hearing your voice brightened his face a bit. “hi y/n,” he responds and puts on a faint smile. 

“i haven’t seen you in so long!” 

kuroo smiles and nods. since you were right in front of him, you were able to see his face injuries much closer. you place your hand on his left cheek when you see one of the more visible bruises. he tenses up and clenches his jaw.

“does it hurt?” you ask.

kuroo nods his head yes. 

“what happe-”

just before you could ask the question, an adult cuts you off. 

“come on kuroo, time to go,” the adult says, placing a hand on kuroo’s shoulder.

based on the man’s appearance, he seemed influential and powerful. you assume it’s kuroo’s father. kuroo waves at you goodbye before leaving. 

he was gone again.

the last time you saw him was when you got kidnapped at the age of 13. leading up to this point, you were being trained on how to do physical combat. you learned how to shoot a gun at age 11, learned how to move swiftly with a knife. 

you were too young to be this exhausted with your life, being told “it’s for your own good,” or “just bare with it.” you can’t even make friends because talk around school says you are affiliated with the yakuza, causing everyone to ignore you. 

the feeling of being blindfolded; the feeling of uneasiness because you didn’t know where you were, what’s going on; the feeling of being tied, unable to move around. all those you never want to experience again. 

the three gunshots that killed the man who was about to slit your throat were done by none other than kuroo. he ran to you and took off your blindfold and stared at your eyes. your eyes were showing shades of red while tears ran down your face. kuroo was scared, scared for you. the way you look right now reminded him of his mother. his mother was in the same exact situation as you, but all he could do was watch from afar. he felt relief knowing he was able to save you. if only he was able to do the same for his mother. 

he untied the ropes wrapped around your hands and ankles, along with the cloth around your mouth to pull you into a tight embrace. you would’ve hugged him back but your arms were worn out. immediately, you passed out in his arms. 

after that, you never saw him again.

until now that is.

you feel the car come to a stop, and you realize you’re parked at the university. kuroo grabs his backpack from the back seat and gets out of the car. you follow his actions and get out as well.

kuroo is staring at you as if he’s waiting for you to do something, then you realize he’s here to follow you around. “oh uh right, i think my building is this way.”

the walk is most likely twenty minutes away from where you are. a few minutes in and it’s already awkward. “what’s your schedule like?” you ask to break the tension.

“i don’t have one.” kuroo answers. “i’m only here to watch you remember?” you raise your eyebrows, “right.” it’s almost like he doesn’t want to do this. you’re slightly getting annoyed by his cold attitude, but you try to understand him. a person can change in five years. a person can even change in less than 24 hours. 

you both start walking towards more concentrated areas of the campus and you start seeing people stare. you’re confused until you realize they’re staring at kuroo. you observe his appearance and understand why. kuroo is wearing a black t-shirt that accentuates the full sleeve tattoo covering his right arm, as well as gray sweatpants and some average sneakers. maybe they’re looking at the bold tattoo on his arm, or maybe some of them are attracted to his looks. you don’t blame them for that though. he does have good looks, nice height, and a nice build. 

he catches you staring at him, “something on my face?”

your eyes widen, “no! nah not at all it’s just, everyone’s staring at you so i guess i just wanted to put myself in their shoes or something,” you let out a nervous laugh.

kuroo raises his eyebrows and looks at the people around him. he gives them an unintentional cold stare; probably habitual for him to do that. they start to turn their heads away and go about their day. “not anymore i guess,” kuroo says. you scoff and shake your head. 

you reach the lecture hall a few minutes before class starts. in highschool, your attendance was bad, being late almost every other day. your teachers wouldn’t do anything though because the principal knew your father and they didn’t want any possible trouble. 

but because you’re attending college for a reason, you want to actually try and succeed on your own to fulfill your mother’s dream. 

you both enter the lecture hall and kuroo lets you know that he’ll be sitting far behind you. you find a seat and scroll through social media on your phone. 

“can i sit here?” you look up and see a man asking to sit in the seat next to yours. 

“for sure!” he smiles at your response and settles in. 

“my name is ren by the way.”

“oh cool! my name is y/n.”

both of you get to know each other, asking the basic questions. somehow you got to the topic of partying, which is something you like. not really for the intense alcohol party games but just because it’s a way to escape from reality. 

“i actually know some people who are throwing a huge party tonight if you’re down to come,” ren says, “ya know, to celebrate the first day of school or somethin’ like that.”

you give it a couple of thoughts. one party wouldn’t hurt right? it’s only the first day. 

“sure! sounds like fun. i kind of need a party right now.” 

“perfect!” ren smiles.

maybe you’ll be able to make a friend. everyone is right about college being an opportunity to start anew. the professor starts class, ending the conversation there. 

it was a boring three hours of the professor talking about expectations, what the class is about, etc. kuroo makes his way to you so you can both head to the next class. just as you stood up to leave, ren calls your name.

“oh! y/n i’ll need your number for tonight” 

“oh right! probably should have that,” you let out a laugh. after exchanging numbers, you wave him goodbye and exit the lecture hall with kuroo.

“what does he need your number for?” kuroo asks. 

“oh, he invited me to a party tonight. apparently it’ll be huge.” 

“why do you need to go a party? what if something happens to you?” he asks.

you let out a small sigh. “look, i know you’re here to watch me or whatever, but one party won’t hurt. besides, i’ll be stressed by next month because of school, so i might as well let loose before that happens.”

kuroo is now staring at you, and it looks like he wants to tell you to not go.

you sigh, “if it floats your boat, just come to the party with me so you can still look after me.” 

he gives it a thought, “fine. i’ll go.”

you smile and nod your head. this could be a way for him to destress, so honestly it’s a win-win situation for both of you. 

after another boring class, kuroo drops you off at your penthouse. ren texted you the location and that the party would be at 9. right now it’s 5:20, giving you enough time to get ready until kuroo comes to pick you up. 

since it’s a college house party, you can dress pretty casual. you decide to wear dark gray shorts and a white tank top that shows a lot of your tattoo, so you throw on a neutral toned flannel. you still want to look presentable, so you apply some eyeliner and mascara. you look good.

just as you finished, kuroo rings your doorbell, and it’s your sign to leave. near the door, you put on white sneakers. 

you open the door, “hey! im ready now so we can head down.” 

you look at his outfit and even though it’s simple, it looks good on him. he’s wearing a navy pullover with black pants, along with some cool sneakers. “you look good with that outfit,” you complimented.

“oh, uh thanks. you too i guess,” he responds, ears turning slightly pink. 

both of you head down to the car and take your leave. you don’t know what to expect from this party, but you’re just happy you get to go to one. now that you live alone, you’re able to come home at anytime you want to without being questioned. 

you arrive to the house, and it’s actually really nice. a huge modern house that’s perfect for parties. the owner must be super rich. the house is packed with people, and _there it go (the whistle song)_ is blasting through the speakers. 

you and kuroo exit the car, and ren spots you from afar. 

“hey y/n! you made it!” he yells, opening his arms for a hug.

you wave at him, “yeah!” hugging him back. 

“i see ya brought someone with you, that's great! bunch of people are here, so just have some fun!” ren yells again trying to speak over the loud music. 

you look back at kuroo and shrug, signifying that you’ll be heading into the house. you hope to get to know more people, and overall have fun. 

the lighting in here makes it look like you’re at a real club, strobe lights fill the floor. you make your way towards the kitchen. the island counter has all kinds of alcohol for people to drink. the host really knows how to throw a party. you look over your shoulder to try and spot kuroo, but there’s too many people. plus, it’s pretty dark inside the house. 

you hear splashes of water, and see a pool in the back. holy shit. people were swimming and playing games in the water. this party is wild. the song changes to _i’m not sorry_ by dean and eric bellinger, fitting the vibe perfectly.

you’re currently sitting at one of the counter stools, drinking a beer bottle. a hand presses on your shoulder and you hear, “y/n, was it?” you look up and nod at the guy speaking to you. “and your name is?” 

“his name is daishou,” you turn and see kuroo approaching you two. 

“well if it isn’t kuroo! surprised ta see ya here,” daishou says taking a few steps towards him. now they’re both holding a staring contest, and you can see their jaws clenching. 

“you two know each other?” you ask. 

“we’re just a couple of old friends sweetheart,” daishou answers, turning his head to look at you. kuroo steps towards him to tower over him. you can feel anger steaming out of him, and you wanted to break the tension. “sweet! but uh, imma just talk to kuroo real quickly,” you laugh nervously and drag kuroo to the backyard to find a private area. 

“are you good?” you look up at kuroo and see him looking all over the place as if something is about to jump out. 

“we need to leave, now.” kuroo demands. 

“what? why?” 

“just listen to me,” kuroo grabs your wrist and starts leading you to a back door until he feels himself stopped. you let yourself free from his hold, “come on dude, we just got here! let me just mingle for a couple more minutes.”

you feel an arm wrap around your shoulder, and it’s ren. drunk ren. his words start spilling out, “y/n! come onnn, let’s-let’s do some, some shots!” ren starts leading you back inside. you turned your head to see kuroo having one hand on his hip, and the other running through his hair. nothing bad was going to happen to you. you’re here to party and relax. plus, there were too many people, nothing suspicious was gonna happen. 

you, ren, and some other people took shots of different alcohol while dancing to the music. the alcohol started to hit after an hour, and you were kind of curious to know where kuroo went. people continued to crowd the house, so it was difficult to try and spot his location. but, you didn’t want to worry about him right now.

right now it’s 11:31 pm. people are dancing on each other, making out in corners of the house, and playing party games. ren was passed out next to you, his head resting on the table with drool coming out of his mouth. you laugh at the sight.

“hey there sweetheart,” daishou sat next to you slinging his arm around your shoulder. he’s whispering shit into your ear that you can’t understand. his breath reeks of alcohol, and you’re uncomfortable. you would say something, but you’re too tired to call him out. “so, your father-” and he mumbled the rest so you couldn’t understand. how does he know him?

“get off her.” 

kuroo grabs your elbow for you to stand up, but daishou pulls you back down by the waist and you yelp. “c’mon, just talkin’ to her about her great father,” now you’re confused. yea you just consumed shots of alcohol, but you’re still sober enough to comprehend what’s going on. 

“just fuck off!” kuroo grabs daishou by his collar and slams him against the wall. people are starting to look in your direction getting their phones out to record. “oh man, why we serious?” daishou gives a sly smile, “or are you still angry about your mom?” daishou gives kuroo a pouting face.

kuroo tightly clenched his jaw, pulling him off the wall to throw a punch to his face. everyone’s yelling and rooting, shouting “fight!” daishou’s senses get knocked into place and now has the energy to fight back. daishou eyed one of his friends to help him out. he threw a punch at kuroo, and kuroo dodges. one of daishou’s friends wraps his elbow around kuroo’s neck to choke him, and daishou aims his fist to kuroo’s mouth, and follows that punch with a few more and throws some to his stomach.

you’re startled and worried for kuroo, so you try to intervene. just before daishou could throw another punch, you push his chest trying to get him to stop. “fuck off dude!” “stay out of this babe,” daishou shoves you out of the way, but you grab his collar and jab him in the cheek. you take advantage of him trying to regain his balance and kick him in the stomach, then kneeing him in the face. 

daishou is now crouching with his hands on his stomach. people around you are hollering for you to keep going. a few seconds pass and sirens are going off outside. “police!” someone yells, and everyone is scattering to leave. the dude choking kuroo lets go of him, dropping kuroo to the ground. you rush to get kuroo’s arm around your shoulder, trying to leave the house as quick as possible. you make your way to the back door in the backyard. there’s no time to find kuroo’s car. luckily you spot a cab and you signal the driver to pick you both up. 

both of you get in the car, and you give the driver the location to your house. blood is dripping from kuroo’s mouth, cheeks, and forehead. he’s clutching onto his stomach and is looking out the window. no word was said during the car ride home.

once you arrive at your penthouse, you pay the driver and exit your door. you open kuroo’s door and sling his arm around your shoulder. it’s a struggle right now; your head is pounding from the alcohol, and you’re basically carrying a 6’ man. 

finally you reach your door, and you try to balance while unlocking the lock. after a few tries, the door opens and you sit kuroo down at your couch. 

you scramble to get a first-aid kit, and sit down next to him. you honestly don’t know how you’re doing this while under the influence, but it doesn’t matter now. you start tending to kuroo’s wounds on his face. “so are you gonna tell me what just happened?” he winces at your touch to one of his cuts. “who the hell is daishou?” 

he’s silent. “i don’t have the patience for this kuroo.” you groaned.

he looks at you and starts talking. “he’s the son of the leader for the suguru family.” “wait..the family my father has been at war with?” kuroo nods his head. you clean up his face and finish, and he rests his head against the back of your couch. the majima never had a good relationship with the suguru family, and it dates back to when your grandfather led. 

“they’re the family that kidnapped you that one time.” 

you tense up at those words and your eyes widen. that was something you never knew. after that incident, you didn’t want to hear anything related to it. all you could let out was an, “oh.” kuroo was staring at you. he could tell you’re extremely traumatized by the situation, and he feels a little guilty bringing it up. 

“well um, i think we should rest, and since you don’t have your car you can just stay here and sleep on the couch” you said, clearing your throat. kuroo nods his head.

you stood up and made your way to your bathroom to wash up. all you could feel was exhaustion. everytime you think about the incident, chills run through your body. but, according to your father, it “made you stronger.” it didn’t. there's been so many times where you felt like running away from your family. then again, your father could find you with just a quick call, so it would never work. you also didn’t want to leave your mother. she was always there for you whenever you would cry from intense training. she would cut up fruit for you whenever you were doing any homework from school, or feed you homemade meals.

she made you feel like you lived a normal life, you couldn’t leave her like that.

finally, you got to lay down in your bed. thinking about the events that played out tonight, you were glad kuroo was there. if he didn’t come to you in time, daishou would have probably done something to you as a way to get back at the majima. just when you thought you were able to escape your lifestyle, someone from the suguru family had to be attending the same university as you. daishou will for sure be after you after tonight.

when does the fighting stop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! i hope you enjoyed the chapter. dw, more things will be happening between yall the next few chapters! :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave your thoughts below.


End file.
